


In the Forests of the Night

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did He smile His work to see? / Did He who made the Lamb make thee?" (William Blake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forests of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tromana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/gifts), [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap on Paint It Red forum. A huge thank you to MerriWyllow for betaing my story.

_When the stars threw down their spears,_

_And water'd heaven with their tears:_

_Did He smile His work to see?_

_Did He who made the Lamb make thee?_

_\- William Blake -  
_

 

You approach her late one night at the bar. She's both tired and angry, and that's exactly what you've been looking for.

It doesn't take any effort on your part to lure her into your bed; she pretty much throws herself at you, as a matter of fact. A certain Patrick Jane has been driving her crazy of late, even more than he usually does. She needs a way to release her frustration, and you're the right man in the right place – as you've carefully planned in advance.

You're not disappointed when you wake up in the morning to find the other half or the bed cold and empty. She might think that you're just another of her one-night stands, but you know better than that. She's been your secret obsession for much too long, and now that you've had a taste of it all there's no way you're going to let her go.

So you simply lie in wait, until she finally comes around. A couple of weeks later she calls after work and asks you to meet her at the same motel you went to last time.

You kiss her angry tears away one by one, while she unbuttons your shirt and begs you to help her forget. Of course you're more than happy to comply, and the morning after she rewards you with a quick peck on the lips before heading off to work.

As the days roll by you settle into some sort of routine. She meets you at the same motel room once a week, spends the night with you then leaves in the morning. She doesn't talk much, but her conversation isn't what has drawn you to her in the first place.

The fact that Patrick Jane is unmistakably jealous of your liaison only adds a little spice to it. You've been spying on him more closely during the last months, and you can see that he's seriously considering giving up any pretense and claiming the woman as his own.

Yet he's still trying to protect her by keeping her at arm's length, and that's exquisitely ironic given her current situation. He's been the one to push her into your arms, and for once you're almost grateful to him. Even if you don't mind him suffering a little more than he's been doing over the last decade.

What you're doing is dangerous, of course. She's a cop after all, and she may see through your act at any moment. Risk has never been something to deter you though, quite the opposite as a matter of fact.

That's why you don't stop seeing her when she subtly starts inquiring about your whereabouts. It's quite obvious that she's going to do some background check on her new lover at some point.

She won't find anything about your true identity, of that you're sure. However, you know you shouldn't underestimate Teresa Lisbon – for that could possibly be your last mistake.

You're not surprised at all when a few months later you run into her on a crime scene. She's aiming her gun at your head, and there's no uncertainty or regret in her eyes.

You wipe away the blood still dripping from your gloved fingers and allow your lips to curl in a slow smile.


End file.
